SAMs wisdom teeth
by Baseballgirl101
Summary: Sams awesome bestie gets her wisdom teeth out and a teeth checkup and cleaning.


**_A/N Icarly story_**

 ** _sam Pov_**

 ** _ugh I hate the dentist appointments. I just called to schedule my appt to get my wisdom teeth pulled surgically. I can't eat tomorrow morning because surgery is at noon. I called and asked Freddie to go with me because I'll be heavily sedated and I'll need somebody to drive me after._**

 ** _Freddie and o are dating right now so he says of course I'll go baby who is the doctor. Hannah Georgia I say. That's who will be performing the surgery. Freddie says your in good hands then she's my moms friend from work. Oh and Freddie guess what. What he asks? I told my mom what my dentist recommended and my mom won't let me recover at my own house. As I thought Freddie is mad at my mom and sad for me. Freddie says oh man I'm sorry baby._**

 ** _the next day still Sam pov_**

 ** _I just woke up and showered it's 9 o'clock I can't brush my teeth. One thing that's nice is Hannah said they'll also fill any cavities they see after they pull all of my wisdoms. And they'll clean and brush and floss me even though it's a surgery that's nice. They take before and after x rays . I get all ready I have my shoes on Freddie pulls up. I Get in the car . Freddie starts driving._**

 ** _We we get to the hospital I check in at the kiosk machine downstairs I ask where to go for oral wisdom teeth removal surgery. The nurse at Seattle mercy says the 100th floor to your left is the oral surgery wing right as you get off the elevator hang a left I say thank you come on Freddie . We get on the elevator to the 100th floor. I go to my left. I see oral surgery straight ahead is the check in desk. I check in fill out the paperwork and wait for surgery prep to call me back. They call me back to get on my gown and stuff I put my clothes in a locker. They say I can go say goodbye to Freddie they'll call me back for anesthesia in a bit. I go out to sit with Freddie. About 390 minutes later Rachel and Amber the anesthesia team wheel out a bed to get me. They introduce themselves Amber instructs me to lay on the bed with my head on the pillow I say goodbye to Freddie then I do as Amber says. Rachel wheels me to the anesthesia room. Amber asks what flavor I want she gives my choices. I say watermelon please and thanks. She squirts some liquid into a cup that she attaches to a mask . Rachel then says ok Sam we are going to let you fall asleep in here well put this on your face just breathe in and out through your nose like this she shows me how. Amber puts the mask on me . Then Rachel continues to talk she says after you fall asleep me and Amber will wheel you to the operating room. After the operation well wheel you back here to take the mask off. Then you'll go to several different units so the doctors can monitor you Freddie can see u after surgery sometime. The doctor will let Freddie know how your doing is that clear? I say yeah that's clear._**

 ** _After sam falls asleep still her pov_**

 ** _wow I get to sleep Rachel and Amber also said the doctor told them I could go home. I opted to stay with Freddie . I'm finally falling asleep I feel rach and Amber wheel me out of the anesthesia unit. They wheel me to the operating room. The surgery team says hi Sam Rachel and Amber will still be here. Our names are doctor Georgia doctor Thompson and doctor Linda doctor Linda's first name us trish. Doctor thompsons name is mikalia and doctor Georgia is Hannah. We will do your surgery x rays and cleanings today and fill any cavities we see is that ok. I nod at then. We will start now we are going to give you a shot called novacaine so with that and the anesthesia you won't feel pain ok durring surgery don't try to talk if we ask you a yes or no question just nod or move your head back and forth ok you can talk after but it may be painful well give you more info after you have surgery. Doctor Hannah says trish will you hand me a scalpel so I can scrape for plaque. Trish says here you are Hannah . Hannah scrapes for placque. Now Sam we are going to wait til after to brush and do more dental stuff ok. Sam nods. I'm putting the novacaine in both your cheeks k? Sam nods again . Doctor Hannah gives Sam the shot. Niw Sam we are going to pull all of the wisdoms k? Sam nods. Rach will you hand me some gloves please Hannah asks? Rach says sure here you go Hannah . Now rach will you shine the dental light over SAMs mouth so I can see I'm gonna go right first says Hannah. Ok rach says rach shines the light o the right if SAMs mouth like Hannah asked her to. Thank you rach says Hannah next would you please hand me a mask for me and would you all put on gloves and masks please? Asks Hannah sure they all say? They all get masks and gloves.'trish would you hand me my pliers says Hannah I need to dig under the bone I'll use pliers and rach can you come scalpel please. Mikalia can you grab the little flashlight I'm starting to the bottom right. Mikalia says sure. Ok now trish can you come get the pliers and grab the bone on the right please. Trish uses the pliers to grab the bone. Hannah then sterilizes the pliers to grab the tooth that was under the bone. Hannah gets the says trish will you grab me hydrogen peroxide please? Trish says sure here you go Hannah and trish hands her it. Hannah sterilizes the pliers and grabs the next bone and tooth. Hannah sterilizes again bone and tooth again. Hannah says trish will you come shine a light on tooth A please. Trish says yes boss Hannah I sure will. Trish says tooth a looks like it has a bone top right tooth. Hannah sterilizes and grabs the bone and sterilizes and gets the tooth._**

 ** _Hannah moves back to the bottom right. Hannah says no more bones on bottom lets go back to top. Trish shines light none on top none on middle either 2 on top maybe more trish sterile so 2 times and grabs 2 times top and bottom. Then Hannah asks for the stitches and stitches Sam up. Rachel and trish wheel Sam back to a room to take x rays and take off the anesthesia mask. Rach brushes SAMs teeth no cavities in x Ray . Now Sam we will wheel you to a place where Freddie can come see you sound good? Rach asks yes I nod they wheel me to a different room and rach goes to get Freddie . Freddie comes in and rach says doctor Hannah will be in to talk to us soon. Doctor Hannah knocks on the door and informs us surgery went well . Doctor Hannah says I can talk now . I say okay. She says I have stitches so I can't do things with bones for 2/4 weeks. Hydrogen peroxide on the hour. Tylenol ibuprofen for pain. She's also prescribing a prescription called glycosides for pain that's on the hour too. Hannah says let me go grab the glycosides Sam you get dressed Freddie come with me I need to talk to you. Freddie says ok sure . Hannah gives Sam her clothes and Sam went into a locker room to dress. I wonder what Hannah is saying to Freddie Sam thought. Sam gets dressed and walks to Freddie and Hannah . Hannah and Freddie are talking she's filling him in on how surgery went. Hannah says surgery went well Sam you are a trooper. Hannah does tell Sam and Freddie that wisdom teeth can cause new non contagious very painful problems even after being pulled . Hannah says Sam rest is key you could land yourself in the hospital with no rest. Hannah says call my office to schedule a follow up in 2 weeks. Meanwhile I'll grab a wheelchair and help you guys out to your car. Hannah grabs wheelchair also sam I've given Freddie a list with what you can and can't eat. Unfortunately ribs and wings are on the no no list I've also given him a bottle of hydrogen peroxide. Ok here's the wheel chair Sam get on in and buckle up Hannah says. I get in and buckle up as Hannah instructs. Hannah helps us to the first floor where she gives me a monster truck and a water balloon maker as my prizes. I say thanks Hannah . She says your welcome Sam. When we get to the car I say bye. Hannah says bye and me and Freddie start the drive to bushwell plaza. Freddie says Sam you can sleep in my room so I can make sure your ok. I'm going to take a nap too Sam. Ok I say I'll take a nap with you. Freddie says maybe Sam if you want I'll see if Carly wants to come over later and see you ok I say._**

 ** _Carly pov_**

 ** _I wonder how SAMs surgery went doctor Hannah did it so I know it went really well probably. Freddie says they are home now and going to lay down he'll text me when they wake I'll go then to visit Sam and see how she's doing. Freddie says she's ok now I'll see her later though._**

 ** _I just hope she feels okay. That's all I really care as she is my best friend. We've known eachother for a long time. Vthats why I hope she's not in any pain at all whatsoever. Freddie just texted SAMs awake I'm going to go see her now . I walk across the hall. I knock and Freddie answers he says she's in my room follow me. I follow Freddie Sam is awake when we get there she's awake. I say hey Sam how's it going. She says it's going good I want ribs though and I can't have them and that's frustrating for me. I say oh well,you'll be better in no time and you can have all the ribs you want. Sam says she's hungry and asks for some Luke warm soup as that's what she can have . Freddie says what kind do you want. Sam says tomato please . Freddie says ok. He brings it to her she says thanks and eats it with out spilling which is a miracle._**


End file.
